Many kinds of electrical switches employing bimetallic actuators are known and likewise many different forms of bimetallic switch actuators are known. Early bimetallic switches simply employed a plain bimetal blade which moved relatively slowly in response to temperature changes and gave rise to arcing problems in the switch, and the development of the snap-acting bimetallic actuator, constructed as a dished bimetallic element capable of moving between oppositely curved configurations with a snap-action, provided a major advance in the art. Various forms of snap-acting bimetallic actuators are known, such as those disclosed in GB 600055, GB 657434, GB 1064643, GB 1542252 and GB 2124429 for example, and various forms of electric switches employing such bimetallic actuators are likewise known; GB 2124429 abovementioned for example discloses the utilization of a pear-shaped snap-acting bimetallic actuator in a current-sensitive switch where the heating of the bimetal by electric current flow therethrough is designed to trip the switch in a current overload situation.